Superzeroes
Superzeroes is the second part of episode 5 in the series Plumbers. Plot The gang was on a spaceship from Hathor. Ledus: Cibus, I wish you would have listened instead of reading those stupid superhero comic books. Cibus: But it's so cool! Magne-Clone is one epic superhero. Ledus: He already can clone, why should he have magnet powers? Cibus: Same reason you are smart and can shoot ice at the same time. Ledus: Gah forget it. The ship was suddenly rattled. Magister Pupe: Looks like we were hit by a cosmic ray. Well that didn't do much. Cibus: Hit by a cosmic ray? YEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS Ledus: Why yes? Cibus: BECAUSE WE GOT SUPER POWERS! That was the way Magne-Clone got his! The ship landed. Peixes: I have super speed, flight, and I'm hard! WOW Ledus: You always could have done that. Cibus: But could I shoot electricity and bite through anything? Ledus: You could. You just didn't. Cibus: So what? Ledus: Look, EVERY ALIEN HAS POWERS! Decibel: Then what is Papiro's powers? Ledus: Uhh, I think he can fit in small spaces. Peixes: Like the paper shredder? Scene switches to Papiro next to paper shredder. Papiro: *gets sucked in paper shredder* AHHHHHH! Scene switches back. Ledus: Yes. Cibus: THAT DOESN'T MATTER! EVERYONE, PRIVATE CONVERSATION! Everyone is in a circle, except Ledus and Elduris. Cibus: I think we should become superheros. Peixes: Agreed. Decibel: Soo, this is the end of this private conversation? Peixes: Let's sound like we are talking so Ledus will think we talked more. Ledus: I heard every word. Peixes: DANG! Let's go to the Aliencave! Decibel: Our room? Peixes: ...Yes. They went to their rooms. Exypnos: I'll design some awesome superhero outfits! Retrecir: I'll make the car we all drive in, the Carmobile! Decibel: I'll make some corny superhero songs! Cibus: And I'll watch all of you doing that while I sit on my lazy butt! SUPERHERO SYMBOL THING WITH MUSIC! Retrecir: The carmobile is ready, and we have everything ready! Peixes: SUPERHERO TIME! On Ground Floor... Papiro: HELP HELP I'M STUCK ON THE CEILING! Peixes: Don't worry, the UASHLAESV will save you! Papiro: UASHLAESV? What kind of lame superhero name is that? Retrecir: United Alien Super Heroes Against Evil Super Villains. We are still open to suggestions. Peixes: DIAMONDFISH! (super speed!) Cibus: DINO-DUDE! (biting through anything!) Sartan: THE CRUSHTACEAN! (super strength!) Decibel: SOUND WALL! (sound disks!) Retrecir: TECHNOLOGEEK! (technology powers!) Exypnos: BRAINIAC! (super smartness!) Everyone: We are... THE UNITED ALIEN SUPER HEROES AGAINST EVIL SUPER VILLAINS! Papiro: WHAT WAS THAT GOOD FOR? Peixes: Nothing, we just wanted to introduce ourselves awesomely. Papiro: I am still stuck here if you didn't notice. Peixes flew up and took Papiro down. The crowd cheered. Papiro: YOU SAVED ME!!!!!!!!! Peixes: Just another day for Diamondfish! Decibel: Our first superhero mission! Cibus: YAY SUPERHERO SYMBOL WITH MUSIC! Probus was in the corner, threatening a alien nerd. Probus: YOU GIVE ME MONEY, THEN PROBUS NOT HURT YOU Alien Nerd: NO WAY! And you have to work about your grammar! Probus: Me no care about grammar. NOW PROBUS PUNCH! Peixes: NOT IF WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! DIAMONDFISH! (super speed!) Cibus: DINO-DU- Sartan: We shouldn't do that stupid intro again! Probus: Nerds in costume not defeat Probus! Sartan and Decibel: WE AREN'T NERDS! (beats up Probus) Probus: Oh no, nerds did defeat Probus. This embarrasing for Probus. Retrecir: SECOND SUPERHERO DEED COMPLETE! SUPERHERO SYMBOL WITH MUSIC! Ledus: THIS SUPERHERO THING IS GETTING ON MY NERVES! Elduris: Why? Ledus: We don't need superheroes! Elduris: But what about Probus? Ledus: That's one thing. As long as you aren't a nerd, you are safe. Elduris: Well, what do superheroes hate the most? Ledus: Super villains- Oh, I get your point. Let's become supervillains! Elduris: I wanted to say their costumes, but that's okay too. BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I LOVE FIRE. Ledus: Okay... LET'S DO SUPERVILLAIN STUFF! SUPERHERO SYMBOL WITH MUSIC! Peixes: So.... Any superhero signals? Exypnos: Nope. Decibel: WE DID ONLY TWO SUPERHERO DEEDS! I think we should quit this job. Ledus: (appears in front of them) I am the Brain Freeze, and I have captured Sakana! Catch me if you can! (enters his car) Bye bye, suckahs! Elduris: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE! They dashed away in the car. Peixes: They captured Sakana! TO THE CARMOBILE! SUPERHERO SYMBOL WITH MUSIC! Decibel: Soooo... The carmobile is a black Mazda 5 with some graffiti? Retrecir: LET'S SEE YOU BUILD A CAR FROM SCRATCH! And besides, I put some awesome modifications. Peixes: Oookay, let's just enter the car! They started chasing Ledus's car. Ledus: Pyromaniac, fire the ice missles! Elduris: Okay boss! (shoots ice missle from the back) Exypnos: They shot a missle at us! (car avoids missle) Ledus: Release the spike ice ball! (car releases ice spike ball) Decibel: AVOID THAT SPIKE BALL! (car avoids spike ball) Ledus: THROW THE ICE SPIKES! Elduris: Okay okay. Should we really release all our weapons at once? Ledus: Anyways the car will explode in five minutes. (ice spikes are shot) The Carmobile avoided the spikes. Cibus: They have so many weapons, what did you put? Retrecir: A intelligent light system, it protects the environment more, and I gave it a sleek design. Decibel: Does that really help us? Retrecir: Uhh... No. The car went out of gas. Exypnos: DANG IT OUT OF GAS! Cibus: I've got gas! Awkward silence. Decibel: I've got an idea! He attached sound disks to the back and the car flew super fast! Elduris: I think we lost them! Carmobile dashes aside. Ledus: TURBO ROCKETS, NOW! (activates turbo rockets) Both cars crashed through a wall, and they fell onto the ground floor. Both cars exploded. Meanwhile in the principals office... Auge: KULTA, WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM! Kulta: What is it? Auge: Some wannabe superheroes are messing up floor D! Now they reached ground floor! Kulta: Dng, we've got to find them! Back to ground floor. Ledus: Mwahaha, there you see Sakana trapped on the ceiling! Peixes: I'M GONNA KILL YOU BRAIN FREEZE! UASHLAESV, ATTACK! Cibus: DINO-DUD- Oh, uh, you don't mean that. They had a giant corny superhero fight, with POWS and BLAMS. Elduris: No.. the Pyromaniac is defeated... Ledus: Me too... Peixes: (saves Sakana) Now to find out who is really Brain Freeze (takes off Ledus's costume) LEDUS? Ledus: I was sick of your superhero crud! Peixes: Then why become a supervillain? Ledus: It was Elduris's idea! Elduris: YES IT WAS! Sakana: Wow, you were really bored. Peixes: Well, I have to confessed something. Diamondfish is actually... PEIXES IASC! Sakana: Oh Peixes.. (about to kiss Peixes) Kulta: Are you really Diamondfish? Peixes: Yes. Kulta: Who are the others then? Peixes: Oh, Cibus, Sartan, Decibel, Retrecir and Exypnos.The villains are Ledus and Elduris. Kulta: Well then, CLEAN ALL THIS MESS UP! Ledus: Wait what? Kulta: Do it or you are all expelled. Sakana: Well... I was forced into this. So I don't need to clean it up. Cibus: Dang it. Decibel: When we finish, I'm quitting superhero life forever. Sartan: Me too. Peixes: (blasts peice of metal with lasers from his eyes) Everyone is. Ledus: Did he just... He really did have super- (faints) THE END. Characters *Peixes (Diamondfish) *Cibus (Dino-Dude) *Sartan (The Crushtacean) *Decibel (Sound-Wall) *Exypnos (Brainiac) *Retrecir (Technologeek) *Probus *Alien Nerd *Ledus *Elduris *Sakana *Magister Pupe *Papiro Villains *Brain Freeze (Ledus) *Pyromaniac (Elduris) Category:Episodes Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Plumbers episodes